Umbreon x Espeon
by eeveetheevolutionpkmn
Summary: Shine and Shade are 2 eevees playing with each other in fields they evolved and get separated fate brings them back together and what will he do?


**Disclaimer: I don't own PoKeMoN.**

 **Rated M for adult theme. Contains lemons, readers 18- are advised to skip lemon part.**

 _Two Eevees, one boy and one girl, were searching the fields for something valuable._

 _The female Eevee , whose name was Shine, showed him her item. "This is a Sun Stone. Beautiful, isn't it?"_

 _The male Eevee , Shade replied, "Of course. But I also have a stone." In his paw laid a shiny Moon Stone._

" _But it glows in night isn't it?" she asked him excitedly._

" _Let's see." But suddenly he jumped when she suddenly was coated with bright light, under the bright sun, with the stone glowing._

" _Y-you're evolving!" he jumped around her. The light died down, and in the place of the Eevee was a gleaming Espeon."I've dreamed of becoming like this."_

" _You look beautiful!" he stated._

" _Shine, I have something to tell you."_

" _What is it?"_

" _I lo-"_

" _Look! An Espeon!" a trainer blurted out. He ran after them, but she tripped._

" _Shine!"_

" _Run on!"_

 _He picked the Sun Stone that fell on the ground._

 _He thought that she was right behind his back. He looked back, she was gone._

" _NO!"_

 _ **Later night**_

 _Shade's POV (Eevee)_

 _I was crying. She's gone. I loved her, but I didn't tell her. She might get angry. I had the chance, but that trainer took my Shine away. Now, I'm alone. The Sun Stone was her only memory of mine. Then I saw the Moon Stone glow brightly. I was coated in a bright light, and I became an Umbreon._

 _I wish Shine was here._

 _Present_

Shade's POV

My life never changed. The days are same. Being a wild Pokemon, I hunt my own food, pick Berries and find a den. At least I found this cave. It's cold but it's the only suitable den for me. Night is coming; I'm starting to glow. I made a fire. I'm just gonna eat and go to sleep.

Shine's POV

"Attack that Chesnaught, Espeon! Use Psychic!" my trainer said.

"Counter with Spiky Shield, my dear" the Chesnaught's trainer said. "Then use Wood Hammer."

The attack was strong. I couldn't take it anymore. I fainted.

 _After battle_

"As always, Espeon, you're useless." He kicked me again. I'm already pissed off. I used Psychic on my Pokeball, crushing it with my mind.

"Aaaahhhh! You're a monster! Stay away from me!"

At last freedom! Now I could reunite with my beloved Eevee.

I ran to a forest nearby. "At last, I had my freedom. Better find a cave to sleep through the night."

I saw a cave, looks like safe. Also, there is a fire. No one's inside. I could sleep here. Stupid me, I didn't think that there's the owner of the cave, right in the shadows.

"Who are you?" The mysterious voice said.

"I-I'm an E-espeon. D-do you own this c-cave?" I stuttered.

An Umbreon went out, rings glowing brightly. He looks scary.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Shine."

"What a coincidence."

"What do you mean?" I asked about the "coincidence".

"You're out of it."

"I'm hungry. Do you have any food?" when I suddenly set my eyes on a Berry bush nearby.

"Can I get s-"

"You don't. I planted that."

"Please?" I said while looking as cute as I can.

"Okay."

"Thanks." I picked some for me, and also for him.

"Here. Some berries for you."

"Thanks."

"Can I sleep here?" I asked.

"Don't need to ask." While he stayed awake.

I was about to sleep when I saw two glimmering stones.

"Are these Sun and Moon Stones?" I asked.

"Yes. And they're mine."

Those words entered my heart. What do he means by "mine"?

"I-is that you, Shade?"

"You can't be my Shine. She's gone!" he said trying to ignore the truth.

"Shade, this is me. Don't you remember those days in the field?"

His red eyes widened. He tackled me and hugged me.

"Oh, my Shine, where have you been?" he said

This night has been memorable. Our reunion. We found each other again.

 _Winter_

That night, I couldn't sleep. I am right. The time has come for me to go to heat. I need to do this.

 **Lemon Alert!**

I slid my long tail inside, hoping it would remove my heat. I let out a loud moan. My eyes closed, I didn't notice Shade seeing me.

Shade's POV

"Shine, what are you doing?"

She was shocked. She slid her tail out.

"I-I'm i-in h-heat…" she said.

"Could you mate with me?"

"What if you get pregnant?" I asked.

"It's ok. Besides, you would be the father of my cubs."

She went into position, on fours, with her pelvis lifted up.

"I'm not sure if I would do this."

"Go. We already knew each other for a long time."

I positioned my self on her back, my rod in front of her entrance. I slowly pushed in, being gentle with her. Then I felt her hymen.

"Why did you stop?"

"If I entered, you would lose your vir-"

She pushed herself into my rod, breaking her hymen. That was painful for both of us.

"Ow," I muttered while tears were falling from her eyes.

"It hurts," she cried

"Don't worry. It would go away soon."

The pain went away, it was replaced with pleasure.

I bit her gently in the neck. Then I felt her tighten around my rod.

I thrusted a bit faster, while she swayed to meet my thrusts. Her tongue was hanging from her muzzle.

"I can't hold it anymore" she said.

She howled when her fluids washed over our legs.

"I can't take it anymore" I whispered "the p-pleasure…"

"Then release your seed inside."

I shoved my knot to her. We moaned loudly in unison, while our fluids mixed inside her. I tried to pull my knot off, but she whimpered and scratched my chest. So I waited for it to deflate. Then I pulled out.

"T-that was tiring," she muttered sleepily.

"I'm sleepy."

There's only 4 hours left to sleep. Tomorrow will be a different day, with Shine right beside me, as my mate.

 _Next day_

Her belly became larger, while she complained, "Where's my berries?!" while I was hurrying to her giving the Oran berries _**(yes, another mention of this berry. I love oranges and blue also, she's pregnant).**_

 _Weeks later_

Narrator's POV

"Push the baby, Shine!" the Audino said in the PKMN Center. The delivery was an ordeal for her.

"Here are the cubs, Shade" Joy the Audino said, giving Shade the basket that holds the Eevees.

"Thanks. Let's go Shine!" Shade exclaimed.

They returned to their new cave, having this day the start of new life for their family. The cave was near the PKMN Center and it was complete with the individual stones for each Eevee.

Life was sorrowful form that day, where Shine was taken by a trainer. But they met again.

 **Yeah, and I named Audino Joy for she is a nurse.**

 **Also the cave is complete with each one stone (don't forget the rocks): Water Stone, Lightning Stone, Fire stone, Sun stone, Moon Stone, Moss rock and Ice Rock. Don't forget that there is a Eevee that will turn into Sylveon.**

 **I thank my first reader, espeon44 for reading my fanfic. 3 ^3^**


End file.
